The Siren Song of a Distant Star
by Tamisha
Summary: The future Queen Serenity hears the calls of the Moon, but how can she obey them? Serenity's POV.


The Siren Song of a Distant Star

"Excuse me, Queen Serenity?" I look up from the heavy volume I was engaged in reading. The voice belongs to Princess Mercury. Wispy blue hair licks at her childish face, which wears an expression of mingled curiosity and worry.

I sigh inwardly. How well I can remember her previous incarnation, the Sailor Mercury who fought along side me during my stint as Sailor Moon. The title and responsibilities will someday pass to my daughter, and to her daughter when she takes my place as Queen of the Moon.

"Yes, Princess Mercury?"

The former Mercury, though she shared the current's passion for knowledge, wore her deep blue hair long, almost to her knees. She was also a bit more sociable. Still, with both I have shared many hours of quiet companionship poring over books.

"I was wondering, the dark woman who appeared on Princess Serenity's naming day . . . was it true what she said? Are you truly from another galaxy?"

I smile at the nervous girl. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so formal around her superiors, but respect is still a virtue to be treasured, as long as it is not abused by those who receive it.

"Yes, Mercury. I originate from a galaxy quite different than our own."

Satisfied, she soon finds her way deeper into the royal library, leaving me deep in my thoughts. 

The place I was born was not that different than that of the moon, except perhaps in the culture and people's appearance. All of my kin would seem washed out looking to a citizen of Earth. We were all pale in color, with white or pale gold hair; and blue, violet or blue eyes.

My memories of my time before the Moon are evervesant at best. I remember a best friend, a brother, a father, and various tutors, one of whom inadvertently set me on this path. Those days I remember clearly; in all their painful and wondrous detail. 

**__**

The Siren Song of a Distant Star

I stare out the window of my room, gazing, as I have gazed for days at the spiral galaxy that appears so bright in our sky. My shining white hair has grown dull, as I have barely moved since that fateful gaze through the telescope. Through it I saw wonders, fiery comets, ringed planets, and . . . 

And a brilliant white star.

That night, I dreamed of that star. It seemed to talk with me, and showed me wondrous palaces, stunning gardens, and lavish parties. It promised that I would be the queen of all I had seen. The star promised me its power, if I would become the Bishoujo Senshi of the Moon, the Sailor Soldier of love and justice.

When I awoke in the morning, I nearly managed to convince myself it was a dream. I told no one, not my family, my tutors, or even my closest friend. I often caught myself staring out of windows at the spiral of stars spinning in the heavens, or near the telescope, trying to see that star again.

However, after having the same dream for weeks, I could no longer pass it off as mere fantasy. Each dream was subtly different; in some I was shown the system I was to protect. The "Solar" system it was called. In others, I was shown my fellow Senshi, all beautiful girls, and each unlike the other in personality, appearance, and powers.

My chest has been filled with an awful longing, a terrible ache to see the place for which I was now sure I was destined. I forgot my lessons, I forgot meals, all I wanted was to gaze longing out the window, or to sleep and dream of the Solar system and Solar Sailors.

In time, even the dreams began to pain me. The visions made me feel as one who is starving and them shown and denied a feast. I became depressed and volatile, and soon no one dared approach me.

Plan after plan of how to reach my star have passed through my head, and all have failed to crystallize. How can I possibly cross the enormous distance between us? One might call me crazy for consider a star an it, but I know that I am not. In the first weeks of my torment the idea crossed my mind, but I discarded it quickly enough. I do not want to believe myself mad, for I wish for what I see to be real.

I want it to be real.

I need it to be real.

I am the Queen of the Moon.

I am!

Heat and pressure build in my chest, finally breaking in a flash of light. The silvery glow in front of me condenses in to a crystal flower, which has at its heart a pulsing white gem. I cup it gently in my hands staring in wonder at the Silver Imperium Crystal.

More heat gathers in my breast, filling my body with power and energy. I know what to do, I know what to say. Somehow I have always known.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up"

Light flashes across and through my body. My symbol, a crescent moon appears on my forehead. The room spins and blurs as I transport myself to the Solar system.

Now I will finally see it; my White Moon Kingdom. And I'll finally meet everyone: brilliant Mercury, loving Venus, passionate Mars, friendly Jupiter, ominous Saturn, magnificent Uranus, elegant Neptune, and distant Pluto. 

Finally . . . .

__

Owari

Author's note:

This story was inspired by the Sailor Moon SuperS manga, in which Nephrenia states that Queen Serenity is from another galaxy. 


End file.
